Secrets in the past
by missmalfoy74
Summary: Hermione leva la tête et vit une nuée noir déferler sur la salle. En quelque seconde le décor jusqu'à lors si féérique se transforma en cauchemard" // "Une si jolie gorge serait tellement simple à briser. Qu'en penses-tu ?" HG/TJ
1. bande annonce

« Une jeune fille avançait lentement le long d'une ruelle sombre.  
Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le sol.  
Sa respiration, s'accéléra.  
Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette.  
Le froid s'intensifia.  
Elle frissonna. »

3 3 3 3 3

« Hermione leva la tête et vit une nuée noir déferler sur la salle. En quelque seconde le décor jusqu'à lors si féérique se transforma en cauchemar. »

3 3 3 3 3

« Elle était magnifique a cette instant, la respiration saccadée, ses cheveux à moitié détachés, et son air de défi. Mais se qui impressionna le plus le lord c'était l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait repoussé son sort de mort. Il arrivait à sentir la magie qui émanait d'elle à cet instant. Un demi-sourire ironique se forma sur son visage et Hermione se retrouva pochetée avec force contre quelque chose de dur. »

3 3 3 3 3

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis née le 5 février 1990. »

3 3 3 3 3

« Tom Jedusor se dressait devant elle l'air froid.  
Hermione avança courageusement et se posta sur le mur en face de lui.  
Ils se toisèrent un instant.  
Soudain, Tom bondit sur la gorge de la jeune fille qu'il enserra de ses mains.

- Une si jolie gorge serait tellement simple à briser. Qu'en penses-tu ? Questionna-t-il une lueur rouge dans les yeux. »

3 3 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille avançait lentement le long d'une ruelle sombre.  
Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le sol.  
Sa respiration, s'accéléra.  
Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette.  
Le froid s'intensifia.  
Elle frissonna.  
De froid ?  
De peur ?  
Non pas la peur ! Elle n'avait pas peur. Comme pour se convaincre elle-même, elle fit deux pas précipité vers l'avant.  
Le moment tant attendu par certain, tant redouté par d'autre était enfin arrivé.  
La fin approchait.  
Elle le sentait et _eux_ aussi.  
Vêtue d'une fine robe de soie rouge, elle avançait vers le centre de toute les attentions.  
Le combat final.

-Flash back-

Seule dans une grande pièce tapissé de rouge, une jeune fille souriait béatement devant son miroir. Grande, mince, avec une magnifique chevelure ondulés cascadant avec grâce sur ses épaules, de grand yeux chocolats pleins de malice, une jolie bouche pulpeuse et des formes plus que généreuses,Griffondor de cœur, attentionnée, volontaire et entêtée Hermione Granger brillait par dessus tout par son intelligence.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille était particulièrement heureuse, et pour cause, ce soir lors de la soirée organisée par Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, elle allait recevoir son diplôme d'Auror.  
Après des mois de travail acharné, elle allait enfin toucher son but.

Son sourire s'élargit encore d'avantage lorsqu'elle ouvrit son armoire pour regarder encore une fois la merveilleuse robe envoyé par son amie Ginny.

« Souple, légère, douce, mais en même temps tellement voyante et provocatrice... Mione cette robe est faite pour toi ! » Avait lancé cette dernière. Hermione avait rougit lors des derniers propos de son amie.  
Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que cette robe avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n'aurait sut dire quoi mais rien que le fait de l'observer lui donnait des frissons.

Lentement, elle retira ce petit bijou de son armoire et l'enfila. Le tissu épousait parfaitement sa silhouette lui donnant d'avantage d'assurance. Puis, Hermione releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince dégageant sa nuque et laissant apparaître une fine chaine en argent glissant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace, elle enfila délicatement ses deux escarpins vernis et sans prendre le temps de penser à son manteau, elle transplana dans le hall du ministère.

Arrivée sur place, elle fût éblouit par le décor somptueux. En effet, le ministère avait comme revêtu son habit de fête. Les bureaux avaient été remplacés par une multitude de table ronde qui se remplissaient à une allure folle de divers plats plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Les lustres de styles baroque avaient été remplacés par d'imposants bijoux de cristal diffusant une magnifique lumière blanche. Toute la salle de couleur blanche et bleue pour l'évènement se remplissait à vue d'oeil.  
Hermione, désignée comme porte parole de ses camarade de promotion eu un vertige à la vue de tout ce monde. Heureusement, elle repéra bien vite ses meilleurs amis et se hâta de les rejoindre oubliant ainsi son anxiété.

« Harry ! Ron ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

- Hermy tu est resplendissante ce soir ! Lança Ron

- Merci, répondit elle le rouge aux joues.

- Alors, tu es prête pour ton discourt ? Questionna Harry.

- Euh... A vrai dire je l'était...mais tu sait, avec tout ce monde je ne sais plus si...

- Mais si tu sera parfaite comme d'habitude. Coupa Ron.

- C'est vrai, je suis sûre que tu t'en sortira à merveille tu verra !  
Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? ria-t-elle »

Le sourire aux lèvres elle prit congé de ses deux amis et fît un tour de salle pour saluer les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Hermione fût très étonnée que toutes les personnes présentes la connaissent alors qu'elle même n'avait jamais vu la moitié d'entre elles.

Lorsque toute les tables furent remplies, le ministre prit la parole :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, si nous somme ici ce soir c'est pour accueillir parmi les défenseur de l'ordre de nouveaux éléments. En effet, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunit pour féliciter comme il se doit nos futurs Aurors ! -applaudissements- Sans plus tarder je laisse la place au major de cette promotion, miss Granger, qui je le précise a obtenu le meilleur score jamais enregistré jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! -applaudissements- »

Prenant son courage à deux main, Hermione monta sur scène et malgré les centaines de regards fixés sur elle, elle commença son discours :

« Bonsoir, si je suis ici, devant vous c'est tout d'abord grâce à deux personnes qui se trouvent ici ce soir et qui font partis êtres les plus cher à mon cœur. Vous les connaissez tous j'en suis persuadée. Ces précieux amis, ne sont autre que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ce rôle je l'ai choisi parce que je crois en leur cause. Notre cause à tous. La défense de ce que nous appelons le bien. Et peut importe l'issue de cette guerre, des personnes comme nous, Hermione pointa ses amis du doigt, seront toujours là pour apporter un équilibre à ce monde. »

Hermione cligna des paupières et une vague d'espoir traversa chaque personnes présentes. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors et notre ancienne Griffondor sut que ce moment resterait gravé pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Mais en ces temps perturbés, le bonheur ne dure jamais. Et c'est lors d'un échange de regard complice avec Harry qu'un hurlement aussi froid que le souffle d'un détraqueur glaça le sang de l'assemblée.

Hermione leva la tête et vit une nuée noir déferler sur la salle. En quelque seconde le décor jusqu'à lors si féérique se transforma en cauchemar. Le cristal devint charbon, les tables se changèrent en petit tas de cendre et les invité apeurés se tournaient désespérément vers leur nouveaux Aurors en quette de réponses.

Hermione était perdue.

Que se passait-il ?

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le rire cristallin de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'elle compris.

« Une attaque de Mangemorts ! Tous aux abris ! Les Auror avec moi ! Hurla Hermione »

Tous ce passa rapidement, après le cri d'Hermione, la bataille était lancée.  
Des dizaine de Mangemorts apparurent, brandissant leurs baguette.  
Hermione porta la main a sa poche.  
Elle jura.  
Où aurait-elle pu mettre sa baguette avec une robe pareille ?  
En vitesse elle transplana chez elle à la recherche de celle-ci.  
Mais comme si le destin voulais lui jouer un tour elle ne réussit à mettre la main dessus qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Trop tard.

Lorsqu'elle transplana de nouveau au sein du ministère, l'endroit n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines et de cadavres.

Son regard balaya la salle et elle reconnu plusieurs de ses amis de promotion ainsi que Ron.

Ron ?

NON !

Une larme voulais franchir ses yeux mais elle la retint, le désir de vengeance étant plus pressant.  
Elle franchit les porte du ministère et décida de suivre les cris.  
Elle pénétra dans la nuit noire.

-Fin du flash back-


	3. Chapter 2

La bataille finale ?

Peut-être bien.

Hermione avança encore, encore... Se rapprochant toujours plus de la mort.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller !

Mais elle devait venger Ron ! Et Harry ? Elle devait le trouver et lui apporter son soutient.

Accélérant le rythme de ses pas, elle se retrouva enfin sur le lieu tant redouté.

Les Mangemorts, sourire aux lèvres enchaînaient les doloris le plus souvent accompagné d'un avada kedavra bien placé.

L'horreur passa dans les yeux de la brune lorsqu'elle reconnue son meilleur ami aux prises avec Lord Voldemort.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de l'ennemi.

Comme si sa raison l'avait quittée, elle courut vers Harry et les entoura d'une bulle protectrice qui renvoya l'avada kedavra vers son envoyeur. Voldemort évita de justesse le sort et toisa la personne qui avait osée le défier de la sorte. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard enflammé de la brune, il marqua une pose.

Elle était magnifique a cette instant, la respiration saccadée, ses cheveux à moitié détachés, et son air de défi. Mais se qui impressionna le plus le lord c'était l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait repoussé son sort de mort. Il arrivait à sentir la magie qui émanait d'elle à cet instant. Un demi-sourire ironique se forma sur son visage et Hermione se retrouva pochetée avec force contre quelque chose de dur.

Elle se retourna prête à faire face à son adversaire mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur les lieux du combat. De rage elle jeta sa baguette à terre. S'assit à même le sol et versa une larme.

Que faisait-elle ici.

Elle se calma et regarda autour d'elle.

Ses pieds était humide à cause de la rosée, elle n'avait plus froid.

Elle pivota sur elle même et reconnu le château qui se dressait devant elle.  
Poudlard.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle essaya de transplaner mais fût repoussé par une force qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien puisque Dumbledore lui-même l'avait installé. La zone de sécurité qui entourait cette école était toujours aussi puissante.  
Elle esquissa un mince sourire qui mourut bien vite lorsqu'elle se rappela que toute la magie de Dumbledore avait disparût lors de sa mort.

Se pourrait-il que son ancien directeur soit de nouveau en vie ?

Non. Absurde.  
Même le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ne pourrait pas rendre la vie.

Voyant le soleil commencer à apparaître la jeune fille s'assit à même le sol et s'endormit d'épuisement.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme avait assisté à la scène et ce demandait qui pouvait être cette inconnu si magnifique, pleine de haine et de chagrin.  
Doucement, il se rapprocha de la demoiselle et l'observa attentivement.  
Elle avait quelques cicatrices visibles et il reconnu comme du sang le liquide qui ruisselait sur sa cheville. Il releva sa robe s'attendant à voir une plaie mais il ne vit rien.

Se sang n'était pas a elle.

D'où venait-elle dans cet état ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Cette jeune fille l'intriguait au plus au point.  
Il sortit sa baguette et la fit léviter jusqu'à son dortoir.

Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur la submerger.  
Elle se lova dans les couvertures bien heureuse que tous les événements passé ne soient que des cauchemars.

Cauchemars ???

Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand.

Du vert ?

Où était-elle ?

Elle commença à paniquer.  
Elle regarda sa tenue et fut prise d'une envie incontrôlable de vomir. Du sang séché s'étendait sur sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient collés à sa nuque. Ses yeux la piquaient.  
Se pourrait-il que son cauchemar n'en soit pas un ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Hermione fit couler l'eau et se plongea dans ce liquide chaud et réparateur.

Ne penser à rien, c'est ce qu'elle voulais mais les images de la veille s'imposaient avec force dans son esprit.

Ne pas pleurer, elle se devait d'être forte pour ses proches.

Lentement, elle sortit de l'eau et se blottit dans un peignoir de coton.  
Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre à la recherche d'un quelconque vêtement. Sa robe tachée de sang attirerait trop de regards et elle serait le centre des commérages.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la penderie et remarqua au passage que la poignée était en forme de serpent.

« Oh non, il manquait plus que ces sale serpents pour que mon bonheur soit parfait ! »  
Lança-t-elle à voix haute.

« Tu préférerais sans doute les lions ! Lança le jeune homme un sourire ironique collé sur le visage.

Hermione sursauta, se retourna violemment et répliqua :

- Cela va de soi ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Tu préférais sans doute que je te laisse dehors à la vue de tous avec ta tenue tachée de sang ?  
Lança-t-il sur un ton hautin qui ne plus pas du tout à la jeune fille.

Hermione coupa court à la conversation et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais la main du jeune homme la retint.

- Si j'étais toi j'enlèverais ma main immédiatement ! Siffla-t-elle.

- C'est un ordre ? Répondit il sur le même ton.

- Cela se pourrai bien effectivement. Et sache que je n'ai aucune patience !

Le jeune homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Froid.

Hermione ne cilla pas.

- Je te conseil de surveiller tes paroles charmante demoiselle ! Tu ne me connais pas mais cela ne m'étonnerai pas que tu viennes te traîner à mes pieds pour te faire pardonner de ton impertinence dès que tu saura qui je suis !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

- Me traîner à tes pied ? Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ? Jamais je ne me suis incliné devant quelqu'un et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va commencer ! Par contre l'inverse n'est pas impossible.

D'un mouvement de la main elle envoya ce mystérieux garçon s'écraser sur le mur d'en face et passa la porte d'un pas rageur oubliant la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« La journée commence bien ! Pensa-t-elle De tout Poudlard, il a fallut que je tombe sur un connard de serpent ! »

_J'espère que la suite vous a plu ..._

_Laissez moi vos impressions et vos commentaire,_

_mercii _

_XoXo karen (alias missjedusor74^^)_


End file.
